Death of a Dragon
by LucianSalesia
Summary: Die letzte Begegnung zweier Rivalen, nach einem Krieg voller Verluste. Leicht AU.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder irgendwas von Harry Potter, noch was von Katie Melua, und darum verdien ich hiermit auch kein Geld -.-

Hoffe es gefällt euch

**Death of a Dragon**

Das Haus, welches am Horizont auftauchte war respekteinflößend

Das Haus, welches am Horizont auftauchte war respekteinflößend. Er war sich nicht sicher ob man es überhaupt als Haus bezeichnen konnte, eher ein kleines Schloss, oder eine Festung, bedachte man was alles dazu benötigt wurde um es überhaupt zu finden. Es hatte den Namen Manor wirklich verdient. Es hatte Zeit, Kraft, Überredungskünste und jede menge Magie benötigt und jetzt war es in Sichtweite. Das Haus der Malfoys.

Der Krieg war vorbei, er wusste eigentlich gar nicht warum er hierher gekommen war, warum er soviel auf sich genommen hatte um hierher zu finden. Es war verdammt unwahrscheinlich das sich sein Erzfeind und der Mörder so vieler Menschen sich hier versteckt haben könnte. Wahrscheinlich ein Grund dafür, weshalb er allein auf das riesige Manor zuflog.

Er landete am Fuß einer weißen Marmortreppe, welche zur Eingangstür, nein zur Pforte, führte. Er stieg Stufe um Stufe empor, öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber und betrat die Eingangshalle.

Die Malfoys waren eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien, und allein die Eingangshalle zeigte einen Reichtum der die halbe Welt hätte ernähren können. Kunst, Marmor, Seide, Silber, kaum Gold, doch trotzdem atemberaubend.

Harry sah mit kaltem Herzen der Fülle entgegen, es hatte ihnen letztendlich nichts gebracht, denn sowohl Narcissa, als auch Lucius Malfoy hatten den Krieg nicht überlebt, und auch auf ihrem einzigen Sohn wartete der Tod, sollte er gefasst werden. Es war totenstill in dem Haus, doch plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch herumfahren. Wenn er sich nicht absolut täuschte, hatte er einen Ton gehört, wie von einem Klavier. Er wandte sich der Treppe zu die in den zweiten Stock führte, folgte ewiglangen Gängen und kam an etlichen Türen vorbei, einige offen, andere verschlossen.

Da! Er hörte es erneut. Jetzt formten die Klänge sogar eine Melodie. Er verfolgte weiter die Richtung aus der die Musik kam und blieb schließlich an einer verschlossenen Tür stehen. Er zögerte kurz bevor er seine Hand zum Türgriff hob und diesen herunterdrückte, mit einem kaum hörbaren Klicken, öffnete sich die Tür. Nun wurde die Musik deutlicher und er hörte die Töne nicht mehr gedämpft durch Holz und Stein. Er konnte jetzt in den Raum sehen denn die Tür hatte sich von allein fast vollständig geöffnet. An einem schwarzen Flügel, flogen die schmalen blassen Finger eines jungen Mannes über die weißen und schwarzen Tasten, bildeten komplizierte Reigen und Kadenzen. Er war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, sodass sich sein langes beinahe weißblondes Haar stark von dem dunklen Stoff abhob. Er hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, welcher nun den Raum betrat, oder er hatte sich nicht an ihm gestört denn er spielte einfach weiter.

Harry war sich einen Moment nicht sicher was er tun sollte, denn die Musik war so warm und herzzerreißend, er wollte sie nicht unterbrechen, doch dann kamen ihm die Opfer des Spielers in den Sinn. Es war verwirrend das solch ein grausamer Killer, so etwas atemberaubendes zustande bringen konnte. Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und hob seinen Zauberstab an.

„Umdrehen und Hände hoch!", rief er aus, doch der Spieler hörte nicht auf ihn, hörte er ihn überhaupt? Weiterhin flogen die Hände über die Tasten. Harry hatte das Recht ihn auf der Stelle zu töten, doch war es ihn lieber das den Henkern des Ministeriums zu überlassen.

„Stupor!", ertönte der Schockfluch, und ein roter Blitz schoss auf den Pianisten zu um ihn zu betäuben, doch er prallte an ihm ab wie an einem Spiegel und traf nun ohne Wirkung die Wand neben der Tür.

Der Junge Mann am Flügel, hatte nun aufgehört zu spielen, die Hände lagen still auf dem Elfenbein. Die Schultern zuckten und dann ertönte ein kaltes, hohles, freudloses Lachen im Raum. Es ließ Harry auf der Stelle erstarren und sich wieder zu seinem Ziel wenden, denn er hatte immer noch erstaunt in die Richtung geschaut in die sein Fluch abgeprallt war. Auch Draco Malfoy, denn kein geringerer war der Pianist gewesen, drehte sich nun zu ihm um. Eiskalte, stahlgraue Augen sahen in grüne. Immer noch erfüllte dieses schreckliche Lachen das Zimmer.

„Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen, Potter.", ertönte die schneidende, höhnende Stimme seines früheren Schulrivalens.

„Da hast du die perfekte Gelegenheit mich zu töten und was machst du? Schleuderst einen schwächlichen Betäubungsfluch auf mich.", er war aufgestanden und ging nun auf Harry zu, welcher immer noch wie fest gefroren dastand, Zauberstab er hoben. Draco blieb stehen als die Spitze von diesem nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem Herzen lag.

„Worauf wartest du?", er hob seine blassen Hände, wie um zu zeigen das er keinen Zauberstab hatte und somit unbewaffnet war. „Eine dritte Gelegenheit werde ich dir nicht geben."

„Stupor!", erschallte erneut der Schockfluch, und erneut prallte er an dem jungen Mann ab. Harry wurde von der Wucht des so nah abgefeuerten Fluches zurückgeschleudert, während Draco völlig unbeeindruckt dastand. Sofort war der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf den Beinen, Zauberstab erhoben.

„Du hast deine Chance schon wieder verspielt, Potter. Hast du denn nicht schon bei deinem ersten Fehlschlag gelernt?", die eisige Stimme war enttäuscht.

„Ich trage meinen Namen nicht umsonst.", in diesem Moment war es Harry als würden aus den Schultern seines Erzfeindes riesige, weiße, lederne Schwingen ragen, doch nach einem Blinzeln waren sie wieder verschwunden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen.

„Und sag mir nicht du dürftest mich nicht umbringen, du bist Auror, Potter, du hast das Recht jeden Flüchtling und Todesser zu töten, vor allem mich, denn mein Todesurteil wurde schon vor Monaten vom hohen Gericht des Ministeriums beschlossen. Lustig, dass ich meine eigene Verhandlung verpasst habe, findest du nicht? Wäre ich zu meiner Verteidigung erschienen wäre ich wohl sofort umgebracht worden. Nettes Justizsystem haben wir da, nicht wahr, Potter?", er wandte sich der großen Fensterreihe des Raumes zu, und die grauen Augen glitten über den fallenden Schnee.

„Aber das kennst du ja, deinem Paten hat es zwölf Jahre Askaban eingebracht."

„Halt meinen Paten daraus, Malfoy!", schrie Harry ihn an. Draco wandte seinen Blick wieder zu ihm.

„Warum sollte ich, du hast meinen Paten auch nicht rausgehalten, bei unserer letzten Begegnung auf dem Schlachtfeld. Da hattest du keinerlei Probleme den Avada auszusprechen, warum also jetzt?", es war eine aufrichtige Frage, auch wenn der Blonde keine aufrichtige Antwort erwartete.

„Er war bewaffnet und hätte mich sonst umgebracht.", sagte Harry mit unterdrücktem Zorn, er mochte nicht wie Malfoy mit ihm spielte.

„Ah, also wenn ich jetzt bewaffnet wäre und versuche dich umzubringen, würdest du mich dann töten?", der Todesser sah das Harry dieses ganze Gespräch nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Er drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Meinst du, ich würde den Sprung aus diesem Fenster über leben, Potter?", Harry sah nach draußen, vor ihm erstreckte sich in fünfzig Metern tiefe das Meer, welches gegen eine steile Klippe schlug und gegen spitze Felsen brandete.

„Nein.", sagte er, worauf wollte der Blonde nur hinaus?

„Wusstest du, dass du mir alles genommen hast? Meine Familie, meine Frau, meine Kinder, selbst mein Zuhause. Komisch nicht? Du hättest dir nicht vorstellen können das mir daran etwas lag, oder?", nun sprach er voll Abscheu und Hass zu dem Auror, sah aber immer noch nach draußen.

„Du hast meine ganze Sippe ausgelöscht, jetzt bin nur noch ich da und kann sie nicht mehr weiterführen, es ist keiner mehr übrig."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung von was er da sprach, er hatte seine Familie umgebracht? Frau und Kinder? Wovon redete Malfoy da?

„Und nun bist du gekommen um es zu beenden? Du tötest nun den letzten meiner Art. Mich.", wie aus dem Nichts er schien ein Schwert in der Hand mit den schmalen Fingern, er warf es ihm zu. Harry fing es auf und sah fragend darauf hinab.

Es war schwer, aus Silber wenn er sich nicht irrte, ein geflügelter Drache schlang sich um den Griff, mit Rubinen als Augen.

„Damit ist es leichter. Dann brauchst du nicht den Todesfluch zu benutzen, und glaub mir anders wirst du mich nicht kriegen, entweder Tod, oder gar nicht.", er sah ihn immer noch nicht an, das Schneegestöber draußen hatte zugenommen.

„Warum willst du so unbedingt das ich dich töte?", stellte er die Frage welche ihm seit der zweiten Chance im Kopf rumspukte.

„Warum, ich hab nichts wofür es sich lohnt weiterzuleben. Meine Kinder sind Tod, meine wunderschöne Frau. Sie war die reinste unserer Art, strahlend weiß, aber das hast du nicht sehen können als du sie tötetest.", nun endlich drehte er sich um.

„Weißt du wie viele du in diesem Krieg umgebracht hast?"

„Nein. Aber sie haben es alle verdient, es waren alles Mörder.", spie Harry aus. Draco nickte, und wandte sich erneut dem Meer zu.

„Ich tötete 47 Menschen. In deinen Augen wahrscheinlich gute Menschen, doch haben sie selbst ebenfalls getötet, jeder von ihnen hatte mindestens einen aus meinem Klan auf dem Gewissen. War das richtig? In diesem Krieg haben nur Mörder, Mörder umgebracht. Nur die Prinzipien waren anders, der Glauben."

„Ihr hattet vor alle Muggel und Muggelgeborenen auszulöschen! Erscheint dir das nicht falsch?", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Und das du sie Muggel nennst, obwohl sie doch genauso Menschen sind wie du, erscheint dir richtig?", Harry zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Was soll das hier? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Auf gar nichts. Ich wollte nur noch einmal an diesem Flügel sitzen und spielen, doch dann kamst du um mich zu töten, und du hast es immer noch nicht getan. Stattdessen führst du mit mir ein Gespräch über was? Moral? Los, benutz es und bring es hinter dich.", ohne hinzusehen deutete er auf das Schwert in Harrys Händen.

„Nein."

„Nein? Warum nicht?", nun wandte er sich wieder Harry zu und ging auf ihn zu, langsam. Abwehrend erhob der Auror das Schwert, und schon wieder blieb Draco mit der Schwertspitze über seinem Herzen stehen.

„Es ist ganz einfach Harry, du musst es nur noch ein kleines Stück weiter vor bewegen.", als er sah das der Schwarzhaarige keinerlei anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, trat er noch einen Schritt vor.

„Siehst du so.", das Metall bohrte sich durch den schwarzen Stoff des Hemdes in das weiße Fleisch darunter. Keinerlei Spur von Schmerz zeigte sich auf den Zügen des Malfoysprösslings.

Harry wollte vor Schreck das Schwert loslassen, doch kühle, schmale Finger umschlossen seine Hand und hielt sie am Griff.

„Was machst du da Malfoy?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich? Ich sorge dafür das du deinen Job endlich erledigst, du wirst dann schon sehen was du davon hast, auch den letzten Wächter umgebracht zu haben.", er ging einen weiteren Schritt, das Schwert durchstieß den Rippenbogen und das Herz, es ragte mit der Spitze schon wieder aus seinem Rücken heraus, doch sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt.

„Wächter? Was meinst du damit, Malfoy?", Harrys Stimme zitterte, er konnte nicht begreifen was hier gerade passierte. Erneut ertönte das freudlose Lachen, wurde aber von Husten unterbrochen. Dunkles Blut floss aus der Wunde und auch aus dem Mundwinkel Malfoys lief etwas an seinem Kinn hinab.

„Das ist meine Überraschung. Ich bete das du es nicht überleben wirst und allen an denen dir etwas liegt soll das gleiche Schicksal wiederfahren. Du sollst durch diesen Fehler alles verlieren.", seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, zu meiner Frau und meinen Kindern. Ich hoffe du wirst in der Hölle schmoren, vielleicht sehen wir uns da."

Harry wusste es in diesem Moment nicht, doch als das Leben den Körper des Blonden verließ, schrieen auf dem ganzen Planeten die Kinder des Feuers auf, die Drachen. Und sie erhoben sich gegen die Menschen, denn diese hatten die Wächter ihrer Herrin, der Göttin des Feuers ausgelöscht.

/The line between wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread from a spider's web,  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind.\\

(Spider's Web – Katie Melua)


End file.
